Pesadillas
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John sabe que hay algo peor que sus pesadillas… lo sabe, porque desde que conoció a Sherlock, estas no son nada más que una molestia pasajera en sus noches…


Pesadillas

**Resumen:** John sabe que hay algo peor que sus pesadillas… lo sabe, porque desde que conoció a Sherlock, estas no son nada más que una molestia pasajera en sus noches…

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Drama-Angst.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **1.776.

**Notas: **_Participante del reto de octubre "No tengas miedo" del foro I am SHER locked_

**Fecha: **05/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** ¿A que le tienes miedo?

* * *

**Pesadillas.**

Jamás había sufrido de pesadillas, ni cuando era un niño pequeño y su hermana Harriet insistía con hacerle creer que su habitación estaba llena de monstros o fantasmas. Él no era un chico que necesitara que su padre revisara debajo de la cama antes de irse a dormir, o que mamá le acurrucara entre las cobijas, o dejaran la luz de la mesa de noche encendida…

John Watson siempre había sido un hombre valiente. Incluso evitó llorar cuando su madre murió, cuando él solo tenía siete años; allí parado, junto a una igual de inexpresiva Harry, y un más que destruido padre.

La muerte de su madre los golpeó a los tres de manera muy cruel. Su padre cayó rápidamente en la depresión, y de allí al alcoholismo. Harry intentó ser un buen reemplazo, al menos con John, mientras este aun necesitara de una imagen materna… pero en un punto, ella también dejó de importarle.

John, sin embargo, y luego de haberse tragado las lagrimas por tanto tiempo, lloró por días; incluso sin saber él mismo la razón por la cual derramaba sus lagrimas.

Pero aun en esos días, las pesadillas no fueron una constante en las noches de John. Ni los fueron por años, hasta que comenzó a ver más muerte, sin poder hacer nada por aquellos a quienes veía caer.

Él había estudiado medicina para eso, para ayudar, para ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… algo que no siempre podía hacer.

Y la sangre se mezcla con la arena, y los gritos y pedido de auxilio se vuelven más ensordecedores que los disparos y las bombas a su alrededor… sin saber que hacer primero, hay quienes necesitan de él, de sus conocimientos médicos.

Pero John no puede moverse, ni un paso siquiera. Porque él también esta tendido en la arena, también sangra y pide ayuda, a quien sea que está del otro lado de la comunicación que comenzó hace minutos, y que nadie parece escuchar…

Siempre es la misma escena, a veces varia muy poco, pero John puede sentir como se desangra lentamente y la cálida arena se tiñe con su color, mientras va perdiendo la conciencia… mientras muchos hombres de su compañía van muriendo, sin que nadie pueda hacer una diferencia por ellos.

—Nada esta sucediéndome… —Repite, una y otra vez, en los meses posteriores a su regreso a Londres, mientras Elle lo acompaña en su recuperación.

Pero las horas se vuelven preciosas por las noches, porque son muy pocas en las que pude conciliar el sueño, antes de despertar agitado y bañado en sudor. Con su hombro reclamándole el movimiento súbito y con ganas de llorar y llorar hasta que la mañana lo envuelva con otro día sin sentido.

Hasta que Sherlock Holmes entra en su vida.

Y un día después de conocerlo, John estaba matando a un hombre por protegerlo… esta siendo la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Sherlock. Y vuelve a sentir que su vida sigue siendo suya, que no ha fallado en lo que tanto él anhelaba.

Sherlock, pensó que solo era por la adrenalina que le ofrecía. John sabe que en parte tiene razón… solo en parte. John sabe muy bien que también es su necesidad de hacer esa diferencia, de sentirse útil una vez más.

Y Sherlock le proporciona eso. Casi convirtiéndose totalmente en el nuevo pilar de John, sin que este lo llegue a saber.

Las pesadillas se acaban, a veces algo surge según John está más a menos exaltado, según haya sido su día, o cuando la herida en su hombro comienza a molestar, y el recuerdo de la guerra se vuelve más físico.

Pero Sherlock está ahí para él, instándole a saltar de la cama, cuando la alarma de humo se enciende en medio de la madrugada, y a pesar de sus gritos su único interés es que el detective este a salvo. Sherlock está allí, cuando lo arrastra a un nuevo caso, y casi no necesita hablarle para saber que es peligroso, por ello John toma su arma, y la prepara antes de salir de casa… por que no sabe cuándo tendrá que defender a su compañero.

Por eso el dolor es doble, cuando lo ve saltar de la azotea de Bathrs, por eso la caída es más difícil para él que para cualquier otra persona. Ver a Sherlock caer, es morir a cada segundo que el cuerpo del detective se acerca a la acera.

No cierra los ojos en ningún instante, no porque quiera verlo chocar contra el suelo, si no porque simplemente no puede hacerlo. Cuando todo al fin termina, cree que va a despertar en cualquier segundo, que esto no es más que otra de sus pesadillas, una que nunca antes había tenido… una que nunca más espera tener.

Pero no está soñando, todo aquello se realiza frente a sus ojos. La gente se arremolina alrededor de Sherlock, mientras del hospital corren médicos y enfermeros para ayudarlo.

Y John no encuentra asidero, para su cuerpo, para su mente… no cree en lo que está viendo, así como no había creído las palabras de Sherlock, al intentar hacerlo creer que era un fraude.

Pero allí esta, puede tocarlo, apenas unos segundos, antes que lo separen de él… no importa que diga que es doctor, que es su amigo, de todas maneras lo alejan de él. Y solo puede ver que se lo llevan, dejando en la acera una gran mancha de sangre.

La policía toma posesión del cuerpo de Sherlock así que no puede verlo, su último contacto con él, es el simple toque de su mano. Su último recuerdo es de haberle gritado mientras lo dejaba solo y a merced de lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido a Sherlock para saltar aquel día.

Y las pesadillas comienzan otra vez esa misma noche, ya sea por sentirse culpable… él simplemente debió estar allí, para Sherlock, sin importar lo que pasara. Pero no estuvo… no pudo ser su diferencia esa vez.

La sangre en la acera es cada vez más grande de lo que recuerda, en su sueño llega hasta sus pies, y aunque John trata de apartarse, la sangre de Sherlock humedece sus pies lentamente. No hay rastros de su cuerpo y no puede moverse de allí, no van a dejar que lo vea, y sabe que Molly hará la autopsia en su cuerpo.

Pero simplemente no puede moverse de allí, del mismo lugar donde Sherlock cayo, y ahora la sangre le llega a las pantorrillas. No hay nada en su mente, el sueño no le causa temor en sí, solo le deja la sensación de vacío más grande en su visa, aun mas que cuando se negó a llorar por su madre.

Vacio y una sensación de haber fallado, otra vez… y sigue sin poder mover sus piernas, y la sangre ya está a la altura de sus rodillas, lo cual se siente frio, helado… Solo allí ve hacia sus piernas, dándose cuenta que no es que la sangre suba por sus extremidades, es él quien lentamente se hunde en aquel charco de sangre.

Y no puede hacer nada… cuando acaba de desaparecer en la acera, envuelto en aquella mancha informe de frio rojo.

Pero despierta agitado, tratando de deshacerse de las mantas, buscando en su cuerpo la presencia del líquido… pero la humedad de su cuerpo no es más que su propio sudor.

Apenas se baña y viste, mientras recibe mensaje tras mensaje. No va a ir a su funeral… al menos no rodeado de gente a quien Sherlock en verdad no le importa. La señora Hudson, parece ser la única que lo entiende, y espera por él para ir a visitar su tumba.

Permanece sentado en su sillón, por horas… recordando no solo el momento en el cual Sherlock salto. Recuerda todo, a partir del caso que ha desatado todo esto… y sigue sin entender la mitad de las cosas. Tal vez, si él no fuera tan idiota… si en verdad de solo ver, observara…

—Tu… me diste una vez… que no eras un héroe. —No sabe cómo es que llegue, o simplemente no lo recuerda, pero ahora está allí, parado frente a algo que en verdad no quería saber que existía. —Emm, hubo ocasiones en las ni siquiera pensé que eras humano, pero déjame decirte esto. Tú fuiste… el mejor hombre… el ser humano… más humano que conocí.

Las palabras desatan las imágenes en su cabeza, pero John no siente deseo de reír ante los recuerdos… no allí, no en esos momentos.

—Y nadie me convencerá nunca de que me mentiste, así que… Yo… estaba muy solo… y hay mucho que te debo. —Mucho en verdad, así como también sabe que las pesadillas a partir de ese momento, serán peores cada noche. —Pero, por favor, solo hay una cosa más, una cosa más… un milagro mas, Sherlock, por mi… no estés… muerto. ¿Lo harías por mí? Simplemente detenlo, detén esto.

Pero no se detuvo… Sherlock simplemente seguirá seis pies bajo tierra ahora, así como su sueño reviviría cada noche su error, y la caída. Lentamente, cuadro a cuadro.

Y una vez más volverá a despertar con la garganta seca, y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, en medio de la madrugada, y al bajar a la sala… estará solo, pero no por ello dejara de preparar las mismas de tazas de té.

Pasan semanas, y varias visitas a Elle, antes de que John se siente en el sillón de Sherlock a llorar… tal y como lo hizo con su madre. Minutos enteros convertidos en horas de derramas lagrimas en silencio. Desahogando su alma y su corazón, hasta quedarse dormido.

Allí sentado, no vuelve a soñar con la caída; allí donde esta solo ve a Sherlock tocar su violín contra la ventana, tocando las pocas piezas clásicas que él conocía, y que el detective sabia que le gustaban.

Jamás había tenido sueños, fuera de las pesadillas, al menos. Y soñar con Sherlock es esa sensación agridulce en todo sentido.

Mas cuando se despierta pensando que seguirá oyéndolo tocar, y se da cuenta que el té de la segunda taza aun está intacto, y ya frio. Casi extraña soñar con la muerte de Sherlock, en esos momentos… porque es mejor la dura y cruel realidad, que esa falsa esperanza de creer que al abrir los ojos, él seguirá estando allí.

Porque le teme más a la ilusión de Sherlock con vida, porque sabe que no es verdad, que verlo allí tirado en la acera, en aquel día gris mientras la humedad vuelve hacerse dueña de sus piernas hasta arrastrarlo a la oscuridad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bien, luego de intentar el fic más de cuatro veces, sin que ninguno de ellos me gustara, hoy surgió la idea que aquí presenté, mientras ponía a desgalgar una película… y acababa de tender la ropa al sol.


End file.
